Two Peas in a Pod
by THE pink Hippo
Summary: Edward's goth? Renee had a child before Bella named Aura? Aura's goth, too, you say? Overload, you say? Oh but Aura moves to FORKS? No way! *AU*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to the magical realm of my mind. Please keep your hands and feet inside at all times. NO TOUCHING. I hope you enjoy. All different POV's will be told at the beginning of each chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight. I just own Edward's alternate personality. And Alice's strange facination with Aura's tongue ring...**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

_3__rd__ person_

Aura Swan knew it was coming. She knew that her mother would be sending her to Forks, Washington as soon as Renee (her mother) got married to that baseball-playing bozo. She knew her mother didn't like how she looked nothing like either of her parents. She knew that her mother was, once again, pregnant with a little girl. She knew her mother would name her Isabella, because that was what Aura _was_ going to be named, before her father got a say in it.

You see, Renee had brown, wispy hair that was cut short to her chin. Her eyes were brown and held all her emotions for the world to see. They were the gateway to her soul.

Charlie, Aura's father, had short brown hair and really dark brown hair. He liked to fish and watch sports on his huge flat-screen TV. He didn't really like to show his emotions.

Aura was another story. She had brown hair with red highlights to about her lower back, sometimes expressive, sometimes cold, violet eyes, and a personality that would frustrate the most calm beings. She loved dark colors like blood red, black, and dull purple. She loved the music her parents would call noise and would tell her to turn down constantly to no avail.

At exactly four o'clock the next Monday, Aura stepped off the plane in Port Angeles, Washington, and walked to meet her father outside of the airport.

She had worn her purple-tinted shades, a dark purple tight t-shirt with a black bat in the upper left corner, a short black shirt with chains hanging from the back, black combat boots, and purple-and-black striped stockings. Her hair was down, with a neon purple streak in her chin-length bangs.

She walked out to see Charlie leaning against his police cruiser, looking up at the sky while it started drizzling. She gave him a blank look when he took her bags and put them into his trunk.

"I could have got that," she said with no expression as she got into the passenger seat.

He glanced at her then did a double-take. "You changed your hair. And your clothes. And your personality." He gave her a long once-over. "You look like one of those Cullen boys," he muttered under his breath as he pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to Aura's new (old) home was silent.

_Aura POV  
__Present_

I lay on my bed, staring hard at the roof, waiting for my alarm to go off. Its five o'clock in the morning and I _cannot_ sleep. At all. The rain is pounding heavily on the roof and wild is making the old house creak and groan.

I finally just get up, turn off my alarm, pick up my clothes, and go to take my shower in the shared only bathroom.

After having my body scalded to a fresh pink, I step out and dry off with a fluffy black towel then get dressed in my red-and-black outfit; a black dress without sleeves, a red corset, red flats, knee-high black socks with little white bats in a seemingly random way, and a black silk hair-band with a big red silk bow attached to it. I leave my hair down and change my purple streak for a red one.

When I step out of the bathroom to get my make-up, its stopped raining and is now a few minutes after six. I step back into the still foggy bathroom, wipe off the mirror, and open my make-up bag. I pull out white powder, black eyeliner, red eyeshadow, black lipstick, and a large foundation brush.

I put the powder on, line my eyes darkly with a little wing to it, put on my eyeshadow darkly, apply my lipstick, and put it all up before you could say "My cat has AIDS and you're taking him to the vet!" three times fast. _If_, that is, you _could_ say that fast.

Needless to say, I spend the next few minutes trying say that three times fast without slipping up. Around six-thirty, I finish up with that, run downstairs, grab a pop-tart, and run outside to stand there dumbly for a moment.

_How the hell was I getting to school?_

Then it hit me; my bike. My bike is actually a Harley Davidson 2009 Sportster Nightster in black and silver.**(pic on profile)** I love her like a real person and had named her Yew when I first got her. I walk into the garage and find her gleaming beautifully in the harsh light of the garage lightbulb.

I lovingly stroke her as I walk by to get my helmet (stupid laws) then hop on. When she roars to life, I moan in complete bliss. "You're wonderful, babe, like always," I tell her sweetly as I back her out. Then I rip down the road to school, my book bag slung over my left shoulder.

I never would have guessed this collection of red brick buildings is a _school_, 'cause _really_? No way. Back home, The school was huge and had about three thousand people. I was still a freak there. Now, in Forks, there's about three hundred kids. I'm sure I'll be so isolated that everyone will wear fuckin' bio suits around me because I'll have some _stupid_ disease of some kind or another.

When I cut off my engine, I notice everyone staring. Well, of course everyone's staring. I have a freaking motorcycle in this tiny own. Everyonein a five mile radius will stare at me. Duh, stupid girl.

Then I notice the whispers. They're starting right after I come out of the office with my schedule. Or they've been going on while I was in there, I _don't_ know. But it still vexes me when people stare as I walk into the main building, where my first class, Latin or some stupid shit, is.

As I sit in the very back, eyes follow. I sigh and sink into the seat, eyes one the blinding white whiteboard. I notice someone sit next to me and I don't look at whoever it is.

"Hi. I'm Edward."

I glance over at the smooth voice to see something so perfectly wonderful that its hard to look away. His hair is bronze and hanging over one topaz eye. He's pale, as pale as me, with rippling muscles under a black Bullet For My Valentine t-shirt. His pants are baggy and black with chains hanging from them. He's wearing red Converse high-tops. Like I said, _perfectly __**wonderful**_**.**

I give him a blank look. "Aura Swan. I'm new."

He awards me a crooked grin. "I think I would notice someone like you before, so it's a little obvious that you're new. I saw the bike. Nice ride. You own?"

He actually _interested_? In _me_? Is this an alternate universe? Have I fallen into loco world? Or is this Pick-On-Aura-Until-She-Feels-Accepted-Then-Laugh-And-Run-Away-Making-Her-Feel-Like-Crap Day? "Yeah. Got her last year, round October. From a, now ex, boyfriend. The look on Renee's face was priceless when I roared up on Yew."

"Yew?" he asks, seeming confused and completely ignoring the talking teacher. I like him already.

"I named her. Her name is Yew. When you don't have friends, you talk to things. Like bikes. Or stuffed animals. Or trees. Don't talk to trees. When you get mad at them and try to punch them, it hurts. A lot." I frown at the memory of Renee getting me into the hospital to fix me up. They had given me some _nice_ meds. You know, to relieve the de-habilitating pain I was in from punching a tree . . . .

"I don't think that will be much of a problem," Edward responds in his quiet voice. Its nice and soft, like silk or velvet. His voice, I mean. He looks away a moment and I see a glint of metal.

"Hey, Edward. You got ear rings?" I mutter to him, turning a bolt in the top of my ear. It pulls skin and I don't react in any way. I'm kinda a masochist, in my own way.

He looks back at me and nods then pulls his hair behind his ears, showing the four bolts in his left ear. He turns his head and shows the six in his right. Then he grins and sticks out his tongue to show me the bolt through it. That's when I notice his snakebites in gleaming silver with little red crystals that I know, without a doubt, are real rubies. He just gives off a subtle rich-guy vibe. Not in the better-than-thou way. More of a I'll-get-you-what-you-ask-for way.

I grin back then show him _my_ tongue ring that has a cute purple-and-black swirl on the showing ball. I push my hair behind my ears to show the five bolts in my right ear and the three in my left. He's already seen _my_ snakebites and angelbites, my eyebrow piercing, and my nose ring. All for pain, that's me. I even have a belly-button ring and a itty-bitty tattoo. Well, not _itty-bitty-_, per say . . . just smaller than my hand, but larger than, say, a Starbucks coffee cap.

The tattoo was the subject of controversy at the Swan residence when Charlie saw it. I mean, its just on my stomach! And its not really much of anything but a cluster of small black stars! It didn't even really hurt! But _he_ had to make a big deal about it, the man who's not been in my life for four years, that I know of.

Edward nods his approval and sits back in his chair, leaning his head back and exposing his neck. There, right behind his left ear, is a star done in red with black flames around it. **(Wish I had a pic T.T) **He grins when he sees me staring at it. "You like?"

I stare a little more then nod slowly. "I think I've found my first friend," say in a awestruck voice. I look back at the teacher to see she's now _trying_ to get the class to repeat what she's saying, but, like Edward and I (I shudder at the ring of it), they're all talking and completely ignoring her. While watching her carefully, I reach down into my bag, and pull out a vanilla Starbucks frappuccino. I twist the lid and it gives a small POP that makes Edward look over, but he's the only one.

"What's that?" he asks, eyeing the glass bottle reproachfully. What's his problem with coffee? Its not that bad, is it?

"Coffee." I yawn behind my hand. "Mmm, perfect timing." I turn up the bottle and down it before you can say "Put the bottle down or I'll light you up like the forth of July!" two times. After a couple minutes, the caffeine kicks in and I'm bouncing in my seat.

* * *

"Remind me never to let you have caffeine in any way in the future," Edward mutters, shaking his head in disbelief later into the day.

"Hey, man, its your fault for not stopping me before it went down!" I reply. It sounds like '!'and I laugh about it.

He sighs and shakes his head. "Hey, you wanna meet my family? You know, my brothers and sisters?" As if an after thought, he adds, "and my parents, of course."

We're about to walk into the cafeteria and he stops to talk to me outside of it. I look it and see that a lot of other people are already in there and smell that the food smells _nothing_ like food. I flick my snakebites and stare into space, thinking about whether or not I want to meet them.

Finally I decide it can't hurt and nod. "Sure. They in here?" I ask, indicating the cafeteria.

"Yes, actually." He opens the door. "Ladies first."

I stick my tongue out at him as I walk by then take in the cafeteria scene. Back home, the cafeteria was huge. I mean, _ginormous_. Every class in a single grade is in there, so it kinda had to be. Here, with only three hundred people, the cafeteria is considerably smaller. In the back, a single table is open, with enough seats for six Edward goes to that table and holds out my seat.

Again, I stick my tongue out at him. This time, he reciprocates with a long staring session. The object of his attention? Me. I don't like the force of which he stares with those wonderful topaz eyes. I look away and take deep, calming breaths, trying not to hyperventilate from the force of his gaze. And in comes some of the most beautiful people I've ever seen in my life.

There's four 'people', if you can even call them that. One's tall with short curly brown hair and dimples in his little-boy face. He's grinning at something someone else said. His body is so nice that I'm sure people have melted when they see him, he's so buff. He's wearing blue jeans, a black button-up shirt that has white designs on it, and red Converse shoes. On his wrist is a cuff with a lion.

Another is tall as well, with sandy-blond hair and a really nice face. He says something to curly hair and I catch a hint of a southern accent. He's got a good body, too. He's wearing blue jeans, a plain white tee, and black boots. He's wearing the same cuff as curly hair.

There's two girls. One is shorter with short, pixie cut hair framing a made-to-smile face. She grins at sandy-hair and gives him a quick hug. Her clothes are obviously designer. She has on a pale blue button-up shirt, blue skinny jeans, and black wedge heels that add another few inches to her height. She has a blue ribbon around her neck with a tiny lion on it.

The other girl is tall, with long blond hair and the face of a super-model. She's dressed designer, too. Now that I look, they all are. She has a v-neck blue denim vest that clings, blue skinny jeans, and black flats. Around her neck, the lion is huge on a pewter circle attached to a chain.

I look back at Edward and see that one of his ear rings has the lion on it.

Everyone stops at the table and all talking stops in the little group of four. The blond gives me a calculating look then decides something and gives me a blinding white smile as she sits on my other side. "Hi. I'm Rosalie Hale."

"Aura Swan. Nice to meet you." I give her a small smile that I know doesn't reach my eyes.

Curly hair sits next to her and gives me a dimpled grin. "Emmett Cullen. You seem like fun."

I laugh a little and look away. "I'm not _that_ fun. Okay, maybe a little."

Pixie hair frowns at the lack of being able to sit next to the new girl. So she just sits across from me and smiles. "Hi. I'm Alice. We're gonna be great friends. This is Jasper."

Jasper is sandy hair and he sits next to Alice, which is next to Emmett. He nods at me. "How do you do?"

I give him a half smile. "I'm good. Its all good." I look around the table, taking long looks at the people around me. Then I notice something. They all hove those same topaz eyes.

I stretch out and give a glare to Edward, who had given me an appreciative whistle. When he just grins at me, I stick my tongue out at him for the third or fourth time today.

Alice gasps and leans forward. "That's such a cool tongue ring! Where'd you get it?"

I blink and give her a blank look. "You don't really seem like the type that ask about piercings. But I got it at a pawn shop in Seattle for six dollars. The guy gave me his number." I look down at my folded hands and twirl a plain pewter band with grooves in it on my right hand.

"I wonder if Esme or Carlisle would kill me if I got _my_ tongue pierced," Alice muses, looking at the table blankly. After a moment, she looks up and grins. "Nah, it'd be okay. I mean, Edward's alright with one. Mine shouldn't be a problem."

I glance up to see Edward shaking his head slowly, a small smile on his perfect face. I look back at Alice. "Your tongue's gonna swell. It'll be a little sore and it'll hurt to eat. Well, that's what I was told before I got mine. I was fine."

"As was I," Edward puts in, still smiling a little. It looks good on him. When I first met him, he was looking kind of dejected. But a smile, even this little one, lights his face up like a florescent on chrome.

I smile at him and he gazes at me, an unknown (to me) look in his warm eyes. God, he's wonderful. Better looking than any guy I've _ever_ seen before. Without noticing, I'm just staring at him, no expression on my face. But he's still smiling. And its such a beautiful smile. An absolutely wonderful, breath-taking, delicious smile that gets slowly bigger as I think this. Now it's a full-blown grin that's making me sit there like a bump on a log with my mouth hanging open.

"Hey. Guys. Guys. Guys? Guys!" Alice shouts at us.

I jump and look at her, blood rushing to color my cheeks. "Yeah. What's up?" I ask, forcing the blush away.

"Its almost time for class. You two have been staring at each other for about twenty minutes." She shakes her head at us. "Seriously, you guys. Sexual tension was so thick you could cut it cleanly with a _butter knife_."

I roll my eyes and stare out the window behind her. What if she's right? What if I _did_ want him? What if, what if, what if. Blah, blah, blah. It'd be kind of early to tell, considering I _just met him_! Oh, Edward. You have no idea how much you confuse me.

_Edward POV_

I listen to Aura raptly. What she thinks is so interesting that sometimes I want to comment on her thoughts. I know that wouldn't be very wise, considering that right now she's thinking of the twenty minutes we had been staring at each other.

"_She obviously likes you, Eddie."_

I look at Emmett with absolutely no emotion on my face. He grins and looks at Aura then flicks his eyes back to me.

"_Aura. She obviously likes you."_

I sigh and put my head in my hands with my elbows on the table. "Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about," I mutter back to him into my palms. I tune Emmett out because at that moment, Rose flips her hair behind her shoulder and Emmett's mind takes a trip down what he thinks will happen later into the day.

"_I wonder if he would like me. No, that's an impossible thought. Stupid mind. Stop thinking about hottie Edward and get on with thinking of other things. Oh who am I kidding? He's absolutely perfect. He's so hot. He's wonderfully wonderful! Oh, God. I'm turning into a babbling school girl. I despise those people."_

I cough, choking on air. What the hell is up wth her head? She's so fucking weird!

_"Edward. You're missing things I'm thinking right at you," _Alice yells at me in her head. _"Did you see my latest vision?"_

I lift my head and give her a look that shouts 'Obviously not.'

She sighs in her head. _"You two. I might just have to throttle you and kindnap her so she can take me to get my tongue pierced. Anyway. Here's the vision."_ She puts up the memory of her latest vision.

**~Start~**

Aura smiles lightly at me then looks away to her bike, Yew. Beside it is another bike, mine. There's two helmets on the ground in front of them and another girl pulls up on a bike that's identical to Aura's in every way but color. Where Aura's is black and white, the other girl's is black and orange.

"Bella!" Aura shouts, standing to run to the girl.

I stay on the ground, watching the two hug.

"Hey Aura. I couldn't stay away from my vampire counterpart," the girl responds.

"Edward! Come here and talk to my sister!" Aura commands. I do as she says without any hint of anger or surprise.

"Hey, Bells. Its been a while," I say to the girl as I give her a light hug.

She gives a light laugh. "Only thirty-two years! Gosh, guys! Don't you two have other things to do than wait around for me? Like take care of that girl you two 'addopted'? She's waking up, you know."

Aura nods and grins. Then she leans over and gives me a peck on the mouth. "Hun, let's go check on Rebeka. She might be freaking out from lack of her vampire parents," Aura says laughingly. "Oh and what do you mean by 'addopted'? Its legal! For another few years."

All of us go inside and the vision ends before I get to see my future child.

**~End~**

I blink hard at the sight of the cafeteria table, frowning. When did that get there? Then I remember. Aura. Bella. Rebeka. Aura as a vampire. Bella as a vampire. Rebeka probably going to be a vampire. Aura and I _together_.

I look up at Alice to see her grinning at something Aura has said. She quickly takes notice of the strange look I have no doubt is on my face. "This could have waited," I fast-whisper to her.

_"Yeah, I know." _She grins and gives a quick, witty response to a comment Aura has made.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know about you guys, but I like it. So. Let me know if you like it. Press that thing that says review or whatever and type those precious, life-giving words into the box given. Okay, a bit of exageration here, but _come on! Its my first story!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: TA DA! R&R please.**_

* * *

___

Chapter 2

_Aura POV_

I'm standing in the kitchen in my Edward Sissorhands pj's making an omelet the next morning around 6:43 AM when someone knocks on the front door. I look up at the door, then down at my omelet, then back at the door. "Just a minute!" I call, taking the finished omelet off the heat.

I look around, grab my Happy Bunny jacket, fling it on, and open the door to find a couple people standing there.

They're both Indian skinned with long black hair and they have kind of the same facial features. One's really tall and the other, obviously his father, is in a wheelchair. The taller grins, showing me a really nice set of white teeth. The contrast is amazing against his dark skin.

"Is Charlie home?" the older asks after taking in my mussed hair and pajamas.

"Yeah he's upstairs. You want me to go get him?" I ask, looking back at the stairs. I shift from my left foot to my right foot.

"No, no, that's fine." The older gives me a long look.

I shift again then move from the door. "Do you wanna come in and wait?" I ask, looking back at the stairs, wishing with all my might that Ch-_dad_ would come down _right now_.

The younger one rolls the older into the living room and follows me to the kitchen.

I take the omelet out of the frying pan and drop it on a paper plate, not wanting to wash anything more than I absolutely have to. Today's Saturday, so I don't have to worry about being late for school, but I still have a boat-load of homework to get through. The sounds of the TV drifts in as I take out a carton of orange juice. Then I look up at the younger, who's leaning against the counter next to the sink, his arms crossed over his chest as he watches me putter around the kitchen.

He gives me another grin when I glance at him. "I'm Jacob. We used to hang out when our dads fished. We made mud pies when we were little." He gives another small grin and looks away.

I think back into my memories, trying to place his face on one of the kids I used to be around back when I was six or seven and old enough not to accidentally wonder into the lake or pond of river or whatever they were fishing in. "Oh, yeah, I remember. You're really tall now," I state lamely.

He nods a couple times. "Yeah, getting older helps." Another grin. "You've changed a lot, too. I mean, Edward Sissorhands?" He gives a small chuckle and shakes his head slowly. "There was a time when you were scared to even watch The Nightmare Before Christmas. Of course, I was too, so..." He grins and sits opposite to me at the table.

I blink slowly and look down at my food. Then I look back up at him. "Did you want something to eat?" I ask, indicating the omelet on my plate. "There's no way I can eat all of this. I don't know why I even made so much." I try to smile a little at him.

"Sure, why not? I didn't eat much this morning." He stands. "Plates?"

I point at the right cupboard then take my fork and cut the omelet, more or less, in half. When he sets his plate down, I push half off onto it. Then I get up, open a drawer and another cupboard, then come back with a fork and two cups. "Orange juice, milk, coffee, or tea?" I ask, standing next to the table.

"Orange juice is fine," he responds with a small smile as he picks up the carton. He tips it, pours out a cup, then sets it back down. "Thanks for this."

"No problem."

We go into a silence that was the occasional scrape of forks against plastic with the TV on in the living room. I hear Ch-_dad_ thumping down the steps after a few moments and look up to see him walk into the kitchen.

"Morning, dad. I made coffee, if you want some." I say after taking a sip orange juice.

"Thanks, Aura." He gives me a one-armed hug and kisses the top of my head then walks over to the coffee pot. "Morning, Jake. Billy in the living room?" he asks as he puts some creamer in his coffee.

"Yeah, said he wanted to visit you and see Aura again."

"He came to watch the game on my flat-screen, more like," dad mutters before he takes a gulp of coffee.

I jump when my phone starts playing my ringtone, 'Feel Like I Do' by Drowning Pool, from its charger. I'm out of my seat in two seconds flat. "Hello?" I say, leaning against the counter next to the wall.

"Hey, Aura. Can I come over?" Alice chirps into the phone.

I blink. When had I given her my number? Oh yeah, after lunch yesterday. "Now's not a real good time, Alice. A couple of people are here."

"Who? Is it the Blacks? You know, Jacob and Billy?"

"Yeah. Maybe another time?"

"Could I just come pick you up to go shopping?" she asks excitedly. Oh no.

"Let me ask." I look at dad. "Can I go shopping with Alice?" _Please say no, please say no..._

Ch-_dad_ gives me a confused look. "Alice Cullen? The little pixie-like girl with the black hair?"

"The very one," I reply.

"I guess. Thought you hate shopping," he mutters as he walks out of the kitchen, coffee cup in hand.

"Dad said its okay." I look back at Jake, who's just finishing his orange juice with a clean plate. "I guess I'll see you when you get here."

An excited squeal comes through to me then stops abruptly. "Rose wants to come too. Is that okay?" She sounds wary as she says this. Lemme tell ya, it doesn't sound right with her voice.

"Sure, I don't see why not. See ya in a bit."

"Bye!"

I press the end button and set my phone back down, then turn back to Jacob. "I'm going out," I state in a matter-of-fact way.

He nods. "I got that."

I clear my throat and look at my phone. An idea occurs to me. "Hey, you got a cell?" I ask, looking back up at him with a new light in my eyes.

"Yeah, I do." He gives me a strange look. "Are you asking for my number?"

"Well, yeah. Then I can call you after we get back if your not here and then we could, I dunno, go see a movie or something? Here, I'll even give you my number."

He'd pulled out his cell during my sentence. I reach out and take his while he picks up mine. I go to his contacts list, click ADD NEW CONTACT, put Aura D. Swan into the name box, then put 704-798-6011 into the cell number box. **(Not really a number, don't waste your time dialing it.)** Then I turn his cell around, take a picture of me giving a promising grin, and save that as the picture for me.

I hand him back his phone then take mine and look at what he's put in. He's typed Jacob Black into the name, his number **(not even gonna type that XP)**, and he'd took a picture of him giving his blinding smile.

"Okay, thanks, Jake." I give him a quick hug, then jump at the knock on the front door. "Damn, I'm still in my pajamas!" I run to open the door and see Rosalie and Alice standing outside. I look out and see two more heads in the Jeep they drove over. "Is that Jasper and Emmett?" I ask, forgetting my pj-ness.

"Uhm, Aura? You're not even dressed yet," Alice comments, ignoring the question.

Rosalie gives a bell-like laugh. "To answer the question Alice chose to ignore, yes, that is, in fact, Jasper and Emmett. Edward's gonna meet us at the mall. I think he said he was going to be in Hot Topic, or whatever it is." **(Hot Topic is a magically awesome store. Check it out.)**

"Come on in while I get dressed," I say, backing up a few steps. Alice comes in first, Rosalie following close behind.

"Where's your room? I want to look at your clothes." Alice gives me a quick smile and practically bounces in place as I start up the steps. I hit the first step then run up them, skipping a few in between.

I open my door and Alice gives a small squeak. "So much black! Oh my God, Aura!" She flies past me to my closet and opens the door, biting her bottom lip. When she sees more than just black, she gives a sigh of relief. "Oh, but purple and red aren't much of anything. What about some blue and grey and maybe some green and silver?" She looks at me with hopeful eyes. Eyes that are no longer a rich topaz and more of a dull gold. I glance at Rosalie to see her eyes are a little more dark then Alice's.

I shake my head at Alice then slip past her to get to my clothes. "There's more in the dresser, if you want more to complain about," I mutter as I pull down a black mini-dress. I reach down and pull a pair of black knee-high Converse and a pair of black knee-high socks with random splatters of color. Then I walk out to see Alice holding up one of my black leather boots with a six-inch stiletto heel. She's showing it to Rosalie with a grin.

"Where'd you find that? I've been looking all over for it!" I exclaim, running to take it.

She gives a small smile and points under my bed. "The other is under there, too." She looks at the objects in my hands and gives a small shake of her head. "You need accessories." She moves to my armoire and starts rummaging around.

I sigh and tap my foot impatiently. Rosalie looks down at that foot then back up at my face. "Something you need in particular?" she says with amusement and a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

I give her a sarcastic look with a sneer thrown in. "No, I'm just standing in my room, in my pajamas, with two relatively new acquaintances, tapping my foot for the fun of it!" I respond in a snarl.

"Ooo, vicious today, are we?" a voice drawls from my doorway.

I frown at air. "Jasper, I don't recall letting you in." But I'm losing my anger. Its sliding away like the memories of a dream. I'm filled with a calm, under control feeling that makes me stare accusingly at Jasper for a moment, for some odd reason.

"You didn't," he says. Then he smoothly pushes off the doorjamb, walks over to Alice, and kisses the top of her head. "We were gettin' lonely out there. Emmett's watching the game down there."

As if to punctuate that statement, Emmett gives a loud laugh that makes me look at my doorway, expecting him to be _right there_. I sigh, frustrated, then turn and stomp out of my room to change in the bathroom, muttering obscenities all along the way.

* * *

When our little party of four walk down the steps, Emmett is staring raptly at the screen as the Dallas Cowboys and the Carolina Panthers play each other. He groans when the Cowboys score. "I knew I should've gone with them. I just knew it." He sighs heavily and looks at Jasper. "Guess you're going to win that bet, huh?"

"Looks like," Jasper says in his smooth voice. I look at him a moment, just thinking. If I didn't already have this weird obsession with Edward and if he didn't have Alice, I really do think I would have gone after him.

Then my phone chirps in my pocket, alerting me of a new text. I withdraw it from the hoodie I had been wearing before and see that its from an unrecognized number. Probably Edward. I open it.

**Were r u guys?**

I roll my eyes to the ceiling then back down to the phone. Defiantly Edward. I text him back;

**Still my house. Not even left yet. XP**

He responds with a quick **'Ok, see u in a few.**' and I put my phone back in my pocket. "Come on, guys. We've got to leave now." I say the last part to dad when he looks up at me. I lean over and give him a quick hug. Then I look back and see the four beautiful people filtering out of the Swan residence one by one. Jacob stands in the kitchen area doorway, one beauty forgotten. His arms are crossed and he's watching the pale girls and boys walk out with suspicious eyes.

I skip to him and give him a long hug. "You kinda smell good, Jake," I mutter into his chest. His laughter vibrates me. "Seriously, you do." I'm not kidding. It was a woodsy smell, like pine needles, with a hint of Irish Spring and Old Spice deodorant.

"You smell good, too." he takes another deep breath then lets me go. "See you when you get back?" he asks hopefully.

I give him a look. "I told you I would. Do I look like the type to lie?"

He chuckles. "Do you want me to answer that?"

I stick my tongue out at him then rush out the door and the blow of the Jeep's horn, grabbing my red plaid messenger bag as I do. "Bye Jake!" I call over my shoulder.

"Bye Aura!" he calls back, sounding amused.

"Call ya later!"

Then I slip into the Jeep's back seat, clamber over Alice, and drop into the middle of the back seat, between Alice and Jasper. This is gonna be a kind of awkward ride. **(Understatement)**

**~Ten minutes later~  
****Jasper POV**

Aura's looking at her hands, her emotions going from anxious to confused to excited all in the span of five minutes. She's such an enigma that I find myself examining her often. Today, her hair is pinned back off her face with two sparkling red clips. Her make-up is done by the two experts in the car, Rosalie and Alice, with her eyeliner lighter than what she'd like, most likely. She's got on the dress and shoes and socks she was holding in her room and the jacket she had on over her pajama tank-top. Alice had insisted on her wearing ear rings, a necklace, and few bracelets.

The ear rings are black spider webs with sparkles on it, the spiders hanging down under the webs. The necklace is a black lace choker with a large platinum skull and crossbones hanging from it. The bracelets are cuffs, the one on her left arm a gold band that's kind of what I'd expect an Egyptian princess to wear. The one on her right is the same, only silver. The contrast is very nice.

She glances up and catches me staring. Again. For the eighth time. In ten minutes. She stares back a moment, her emotions going from whatever they were, maybe bored, to embarrassed. Ah, she had caught me looking at her, but that meant I had caught her looking at me.

"Something the matter, darlin'?" I drawl, watching her shudder as she looks away. Odd, I don't _feel_ any revulsion coming from her. Just something like curiosity followed by anger.

"Why would there be a problem, Jasper?" she replies in her quiet, calm voice. She has that voice even when she's radiating anger loud enough to be heard from a car when she's inside a house on the top floor.

"You seem a little angry. Who's done what?" I ask, tilting my head as I stare at her unabashedly. She blushes from the attention and looks away.

"No one. I'm a little mad at myself, actually," she admits, staring down at her twined hands on her lap. She starts twirling a ring on her right hand.

"Why's that?" I ask, pressing the matter when she really doesn't want it to be pressed. I can tell that from the irritation that passes quickly through.

She looks up, meeting my eyes. Whoever said eyes are the window to your soul never met Aura, unless her soul is a blank purple sheet of whatever souls are made of. She flicks her tongue against her teeth, making her tongue ring clink quietly. She takes a deep breath and looks back down at her hands, cautious resolve coming through to me.

"Because I promised something that's going to lead to nothing," she murmurs. Then she gives a flash of absolute sadness. "Sorry, Jake. We're only gonna be friends," she whispers to herself.

I close my eyes and lean my head back against the seat. Alice is putting off her usual cheer. Emmett is putting off excitement. Rosalie is putting of curiosity. Aura is now putting off hyper vibes, making me look at her once again.

"Did you drink coffee before we left?" I ask, eyeing her apprehensively.

Alice gives a beautiful laugh. "Oh yes she did. And a Monster Energy 'B F C.'" She giggles again and sighs contentedly.

I close my eyes and rub my temples. "Alice, darlin', we're not supposed to give her sugar." Aura's heartbeat takes an increase and her emotions turn to fear and _lust_?

"I can't help it! She drank it before we got there!" Alice gives me a little pout. I reach behind Aura and cup her cheek.

"Never mind. If Edward want's someone to blame, he can blame her." I nod at Aura's back. Alice gives another laugh and I pull my arm back reluctantly.

Aura gives a quick giggle and turns to Alice. All of a sudden, she warps her arms around her tightly and hugs her. Friendly love radiates off her. Alice just gives out joy. Then Aura turns to me. She gives me a large grin then hugs _me_. Again, the friendly love, only this time, that hint of fear is back.

I sit stiffly for a moment then slowly put my arms around her lightly. Her fear evaporates. Was she afraid that I would push her away? That's a stupid thought. I take a deep breath of her scent (white jasmine, cherry blossoms, peach, and a small bit of apple blossoms), letting it fill my senses. I feel the bloodlust raise its ugly head and I push it back down. She gives me one last squeeze then pulls back, taking her warmth and scent (well, a little of her scent, its all over the car) with her.

While Aura grins at her hands in her lap, her hyper happiness radiating all over the small space, Alice gives me an alarmed look. "Did you make her do that?" she fast-whispers to me.

I slowly shake my head, still looking at the human girl that's now humming a song that sounds a lot like a song by Marilyn Manson. (Yes, I have heard some of his songs.) I tilt my head to the side. "The Beautiful People?" I inquire of Aura.

She looks up, still grinning. "You heard some Manson?" she asks, excited.

"Yeah, just a couple CD's. They were Edward's and when he plays them as loud as he does, its hard _not_ to hear some. Even if you're outside about a mile away." I murmur the last sentence to myself. She hears.

"_That_ loud? Wow, that's amazing. Doesn't that hurt his ears?"

"I don't know about his, but it hurts mine," Rosalie mutters from the front seat. Emmett glances at her then back at us.

"I don't know," he says. "I kind of like him. He's a little weird, but his music is okay." He shrugs and turns into the parking lot of the mall we had all agreed on prior to picking Aura up. Aura looks out the windshield, practically jumping out of her seat in excitement.

"Yeah, a little weird," she murmurs with an eager smile. "I can't wait for shopping!" she squeaks.

Alice looks at me, then at the bouncing human, then back at me. "You're starting to twitch," she whispers. Her eyes are as wide as dinner plates as she raises them to my face. "Jazz, you're twitching!"

Vampires twitch? That's odd. Of course, when Carlisle said that vampires can't get tattoos and piercings, that was only to stop us from getting either. Maybe he lied and we _can_ twitch. Of course, why would he lie about _twitching_? I blank my mind to stop my train of thought. That would just lead to a dull rumble in the back of my head, similar to a human's headache.

Emmett looks up into the rearview mirror and stares as well. He pulls into a parking place with perfect accuracy, still staring. "Dude, what's up with that?" he asks to anyone who will answer.

Rosalie just shakes her head at me, a blank look on her face. "Calm her down." She nods at Aura, who is watching my eye twitch with great interest.

"That's weird. You're a weirdo, Jazz." She gives some light, pealing laughter. "That's okay, though. Because I'm a weirdo too. So you're not alone in your weirdo-ness. Oh, Edward's a weirdo! Where is he? Is he still in Hot Topic? Come on, guys, lets go!"

I hold my hand out in front of me. Its shaking slightly. I look at Aura then at Alice. "When will this end?" I hiss, not liking the human reactions to the human emotion coming off of the hyper human girl.

Alice gives a small smile. "I can't tell. Its not a conscious decision." She lets out a loud "HA!" Then covers her mouth with both hands, her eyes wide and laughter making her body shake.

**Alice POV  
****Vision~~**

Aura runs up to Edward and gives him a long hug, her face in his shirt. "Jazz was twitching in the car on the way over!" she exclaims happily. "Everyone stared at him like he was crazy. Why are you here and not in Hot Topic?"

They're standing outside, right next to a main entrance. Edward is looking down at Aura, his expression showing nothing.

Aura pulls her face back to look up at him. "I had coffee and Monster," she explains. "Jasper said they weren't allowed to give me sugar. Why? Why can't I have sugar? Alice laughed on the way over at nothing, I think she's a weirdo. Jasper's a weirdo. You're a weirdo and I'm a weirdo! Maybe Rosalie and Emmett are weirdos too!" She's talking fast enough for a vampire to have trouble hearing what she's saying.

Edward puts his hand over her mouth. She blinks then looks into his eyes. She obviously loses her train of thought as she stares. "You had coffee and an energy drink?" he asks calmly. Oh shit.

Aura blinks again. "Yeah, I was eating breakfast with Jacob Black this morning and I had woke up at maybe five in the morning, so I was tired and I drank a cup of coffee or two or three and after maybe a hour, maybe, I drank my Monster 'B F C' and made an omelet then shared half with Jacob and I didn't start bouncing until later around five minutes after getting in the Jeep. Then Jasper started to twitch, it was his eye, and his hand was shaking and Alice laughed at nothing then we got out of the car and I came and hugged you!" She flashes a bright grin at him.

"You had breakfast with Jacob Black?"

OH SHIT.

**End Vision~~**

I clamp my teeth down on my bottom lip and shake my head violently, trying to lose the premonition before Edward catches it and gets pissed off before he even talks to Aura, then our shopping trip would be ruined.

I watch my vision unfold, creeping slowly away with Jasper's hand in mine. Rosalie and Emmett follow my lead and we all four slip silently inside. I stand inside the door, watching to make sure nothing serious happens.

**Aura POV**

Everything is buzzing and the colors are a wild swirl. I notice Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie sneak around to go inside and then look at Edward. He's still fuming that I ate with Jake. For some reason, that sounds too funny and I giggle.

Edward looks down, his eyes a very opaque onyx. Funny, a moment ago they were rich gold... "Aura, love, go inside and shop." It's a request, not a demand. "Please, love. I'll come back, don't worry." He gives me a light hug and I feel his lips touch the top of my head. "I swear to you I'll be back. Just go inside."

I take a step back and look up at him. "I don't want you to go. This is like our first date! If you go, its like you're skipping out on me!" I feel a wave of despair wash over me, dragging me into the big black ocean of depression. Another fail at a relationship into the books. Too bad I really like him. "Never mind," I sigh, looking down at my shoes. I scuff the toe of my right shoe against the ground. "I guess I'll see you at school, huh?" I turn and start to walk away.

"Wait!" he calls after me.

I don't. _I'll call Charlie_. _Or Jake_, I think as I pull my cell out of my pocket. _Wait_. _Can Jake drive_? I sigh in frustration. A cold, hard hand closes around my left wrist then spins me around. I don't look up, my low self-confidence making my cheeks flush bright pink. _What does he want_? I think, even my inner voice sounding angry and wary.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmurs to me, putting two fingers under my chin.

I pull my face away and glare at the sidewalk, feeling my hyper high slide away. "I'm going to call either Charlie or Jacob and I'm going home. Going out was a stupid idea," I growl, feeling my back get stiff when Edward leans down to see my expression.

He pauses in whatever he's going to say when he sees my face. Then he sighs and goes down to a crouch to talk to me face to face. I refuse to look into his hypnotizing eyes. "Aura, don't be like this. I'm only telling you to wait for me to wait for a little bit. Please?" His voice wraps around me, making my stiff back slowly relax. "Aura, love, why are you so angry?"

I blink rapidly and look up at the sky. Slowly, I sink to sit next to him on the sidewalk. He lowers to sit as well. "I'm sorry. I've been rejected and told repeatedly that I'm ugly or that I'm a fat slut that needs to keep her hands to herself or that I'm 'beneath' someone. One, I know for a fact I'm not ugly, I'm different. Two, I'm not fat, they were anorexic. Three, I'm not a slut because I've never had a relationship higher than a friend I talk to almost every day of the school week." I blush at my own statement then plow on. "Four, I'm not beneath _anyone_. _They_ are beneath _me_. Unlike those idiots, I'm not someone who degrades someone for sport. I'm not someone who tears at a person until they're crying in the middle of a hall with the entire school laughing at them. I'm not a bully, mentally or physically. They were. They tried to beat you down, make you feel lower than you really are. There's not any of them here because everyone knows everyone in the little sleepy town of Forks, Washington. But in Arizona, you had better believe it. People strutted around like they owned the school. They even had the principal kissing their feet.

"I didn't do _anything_ to them. After a while, I got cold. I lost my feelings. The jabs and jibes stopped effecting me. So they started making me an outcast. In Phoenix, you don't wear black. Its too hot in the sun. But it didn't matter to me. I just stopped feeling it. I got depressed, I built a wall, and I started firing back.

"They were startled at first. 'Someone talked back?'" I close my eyes, remember their expressions. "Then one of the girls stepped forward and slapped me. Oh, I got _pissed off_. I pushed her away from me. Turns out, I have muscle. Who wooda thunk it? She stumbled and lost her footing in her twenty-inch heels, then fell. Of course, she started to yell and her huge-ass football-playing beau stepped up in my face. I punched him. Hard. So hard, in fact, that his nose broke. My hand hurt like hell because I wasn't in the right stance for it. I just didn't care at the moment. I was finally letting anger out.

"Prissy bitch and her steroid-ridden boyfriend got together their friends and tried to beat me down. I took 'em all out. All twelve of the 'higher-class' sons of bitches went down. The six girls had used nails and teeth. The six guys had used their fists. I ended up with a split lip and a black eye, with various cuts and bruises. I still have scars on my arms, I think. They all ended up either unconscious or close to. I had no idea I could do so much. But it felt so good to let go, I didn't even notice the pain.

"They expelled me. Renee had to enroll me to another school where it happened again, only with suspension instead of expulsion. This was about a year ago. Renee got married. I moved here. She moved to Florida. She's pregnant with a girl. She's going to name her Isabella." I open my eyes and look over at Edward.

His face is drawn and closed off, showing nothing. He turns his hollow eyes to me and stares hard. "Can I see the scars?" he finally asks after a few moments of silence.

I roll up the sleeves of my jacket and turn my arms up. He stares hard at some of the scars, making me squirm a little. "This," he traces one, "is jagged. Its wide and obviously made from someone else. This one," he traces another, "is straight and smooth, probably from a knife or razor. Self mutilation?" He looks up, his expression haunted.

I cough and look away. "From other fights," I lie unconvincingly, making myself wince at the lack of my most-used skill. It had left me when I needed it most? How dare you, skill? How dare you?

He stares in my eyes a bit longer then gives a sharp "I'm sure." He lowers his eyes back to the scars with a peculiar expression. He reaches out a traces a scar that is one of a pair. Its curved and jagged and a very pale white. Its also about two degrees cooler than my body temp. and one I chose to ignore as best as I can. "Where did you get this?"

I gulp and lower my eyes once again. Another secret. "We need to go in. They're probably wondering where we are." I shakily raise to my feet and wave around a leg that's asleep.

He sighs and raises as well, then takes my hand as we walk back. I let him. After telling that story, I might as well.

**

* * *

**

A/N: ^-^ Well? Good? Bad? Pretty please review. I need to know if that story up there is really that convincing. Probably not, lol. Is it me, or does when you type lol look like someone throwing their arms in the air?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, happy birthday to me. And for my birthday, I'll write you guys a chapter.**

**Wrote: 7/9/10**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3

_Edward POV_

Aura is hiding something. Something big. That scar . . . it's the same thing a vampire would leave. Only she's _not_ a vampire. So she knew another vampire that sucked the venom out? Where, in _Arizona_? Why would any self-respecting vampire be in Arizona? I stare at her as Alice and Rosalie drag her into multiple stores.

"_Why is he looking at me like that? Oh, God, he's not thinking about that scar, is he? Oh, that's stupid. He's probably really protective. Then again, he might be really suspicious of me now and might not trust me ever again. Eh, his loss."_

I frown at her thoughts. Why couldn't she think more of the scar? That stupid little mark is gonna drive me over the edge! I huff and cross my arms leaning back onto my heels, still staring at her.

"Hi."

I jump and look to my left. There stands a blond with a bubble-gum pink streak in her chin-length bangs. Her eyes are electric blue and lined in dark black with bright eye shadow all around. She has lip rings on her bottom lip and a stud on the right side of her nose. Her hair has volume. _A lot_ of volume.

"Hello," I respond, inspecting her thoughts.

"_Mmm, he's hot. Wonder if he has a girlfriend? He was staring at that girl, but maybe he's a stalker. Doesn't matter."_

"I'm April. What's your name?" Her lips pull down in a little pout that seems to be an unconscious action. _"Oh, so hot. Love his hair, wanna run my hands through it . . ."_

"Edward. Do you live around here?" Stupid, making conversation with the cannon fodder.

She sighs and looks away. "I wish. This place is awesome. I live in Arizona. The sun and the hot and all. Up here is nice. I won't be going home any time soon, though. I'm visiting a friend that lives in Forks, I think."

I frown and look closer at her. "What's her name?"

She frowns as well. "How'd you know it's a girl? Anyway, her name is Aura. Aura Swan."

_Aura and April. Has a nice ring to it. _At the moment I think that, a voice squeals loudly, "APRIL!" We both turn to see Aura trying to get over here.

"Aura? Is that you? You look different!" April announces as Aura slips out of Rosalie's and Alice's unrelenting grasps.

When said girl reaches us, she's breathless and two very annoyed-looking girls are right on her trail. She pauses to take a deep breath and calm her rapidly beating heart. "You look different too! You're . . . are different." She blinks a couple times. "Did your brother come with you?" Her voice is audibly changed from her excited voice to a wary voice that I've heard maybe twice.

"Slow down, girly. I know that's different. Yes, Kristopher is here, not that I want him to be. I see you've made friends with some animal lovers." Her gaze flicks to the five of us then back to Aura. "Didn't take you very long. What are you, a magnet for 'em?" April sighs and turns back to me. "I'm sorry, Edward. Its very nice to meet you. My name is April Lafell, and I was one of Aura's friends. I was around when she got that one scar. The peculiar one. You've seen it?"

I nod then look back behind me. "Uhm, this is Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice," I say, indicating each with a hand gesture.

"Pleased to meet you all. Aura and I haven't spoke in a long while, so excuse me for asking, but I'd like to speak with her over some lunch. If you'd excuse us." April puts an arm around Aura and leads her away in the direction of the food court.

**Aura POV**

When we get a safe distance and plenty of people around I drop the happy-to-see-you act and give a long glare to 'April.'

"Shade, what in God's name are you doing here? And Kristoff as well?" I sigh and move toward a Taco Bell line.

Shade drops her act as well, her eyes losing the blue and turning into a dark red. She can't change her hair because of so many people around, but if she could, she would change back to her flowing white."Well, we had to make sure you weren't spouting off stuff about our kind. Seems you just found more to hang around with, dear Shadow."

I glare at her. "I haven't gone by that name in a good while. It would do you well to shut up." I turn back and order a number eight without lettuce with a Pepsi. While I hand my change to the cashier, who flirts with me unendingly, I hear Shade move and stand next where people pick up their food.

She grins when I get there. "What? You don't like your name anymore? But Shadow! You used to _love_ it!" She leans closer. "Like you loved my brother," she hisses.

My head snaps around to face her and a swear that I would kill her with my eyes if I could. "Shut. Up. I was young and stupid."

"And now you're not? Its only been a year, my dear. A year for you to spread the secret that would not only kill us, but kill you as well. Isn't that what you wanted? To die? Didn't you want to get away?"

She's pushing me. She's pressing all the right buttons that she thinks infuriates me. And she's right. I set down my tray calmly then turn to her, fire burning in my eyes. "You should leave. Leave and never come back," I say sedately.

"Ooh, I got her mad! Maybe I should run and hide!" She grins and gets in my face. "Watch what you say, Shadow. It might get you in trouble." Her eyes get black, telling me she's not messing around anymore. "Kristoff would not shut up about you. He still thinks there's a chance for you two. You need to tell him to get his facts straight. If not, I'm afraid your precious animal lovers might find themselves with angry vampires on their trail."

My temper snaps. "Do not threaten them. They have done nothing to you. Take a step back, bitch."

Cold hand close around my wrists. I jerk and try to thrash against them. "Shh, be still. There is no need to fight me, Shadow."

I calm at the familiar voice then tense up and try to jerk away again. "Let me go!"

He runs his nose down my neck. "Why? You smell so good. You feel so warm. I've missed you." His cold, fragrant breath fans across my face and neck.

"Please, Kristoff. Please, let me go," I whimper. His grip slackens minutely, just enough for me to get my hands free and push Shade away a few steps. I pick up my tacos and my soda and quickly blend into the crowd.

**Shade a.k.a. April POV**

"Damn it!" I hiss. I glare at my stupid love-sick brother so hard it's a wonder he doesn't burst into flames. "You know she doesn't love you! You _know_ it! Yet you still try! You still go after her like a lost puppy! Get _over_ her! She's defiantly gotten over you!" I push past him, making my eyes go back to the bright blue I had chosen before, and following her unique scent to where we had first seen each other today. She's standing with the bronze-haired one, whispering quickly.

I feel my eyes get dark then force them back to the jovial blue that I had first met them all with. That's my speciality. I can change my appearance and scent at will. I had been approached by The Three Brothers on multiple occasions, them saying they would love to have a vampire with my skills in their guard. I had politely refused with my Shadow and my Kristoff in tow. Also, I can change other's scent and appearance, so I didn't have to worry about getting in trouble by having a human that knows about Us. Even if the leader of The Brothers, Aro, saw her today, he wouldn't know it was her.

She's someone who can do what I can as well. She can't control it when she gets angry and her eyes turn either red or black. Maybe, if she became a vampire, it would be stronger, more controllable. Maybe The Three Brothers would be coming to _her_, trying to gather_ her_ up.

The idea of it all makes me laugh as I walk calmly to the group. The multitudes of scents waft around me, making my throat dry and start burning. I push it away, knowing that I had fed only three hours before. Every head of that six-person group turns to look at me. I give a jolly grin and stop in front of Shadow.

"Well, it was nice seeing you. Aura, Kristopher and I will see you again soon, right? You still have to tell Kris, remember?"

She unwraps a taco and bites into it hard. She glares at me just as hard. My grin gets larger. "I remember. I will remember for a good while after that, _April_." She sneers as she says my fake name, twisting it into a dirty word. She slips the straw into her soda and take a long gulp. Her eyes close, but not before I see them change to a blood red color that makes my stomach rumble.

When she looks up, her eyes are back to that strange violet color that makes me envious. How come this back-stabbing, cowardly _human_ gets the awesome eyes? Not fair! I push the anger away, trying to calm and not let my eyes or hair go back to normal. Edward and Jasper exchange a look then move their stares back at me.

"Well, until next time." I turn on my heel and blend back into the endless crowd.

**Aura POV**

I stare after her, feeling something going on with my eyes. Its an uncomfortable feeling that makes me close my eyes and push the heels of my hands up into them. A cold hand is placed on my cheek. I roll my eyes before opening them, making sure the discomfort is gone. When I do look, I'm seeing topaz framed by thick black lashes. The irritation caused by that stupid vampire slowly slides away like run-off on the side of a mountain.

"Aura," he says, a peculiar expression gracing his perfect features. "You know your eyes have a red tint, right?"

I blink about three times and frown, my eyebrows knitting together. "Nu uh. You're kidding. My eyes are pure purple. You having trouble seeing?" I look at him with one eyebrow raised.

"He's not the only one who saw it," Alice mutters, looking off in the distance with a blank expression.

Edward turns his attention from me to the pixie girl, seeming confused. His expression slowly goes as blank then he turns to me. "We need to get you home now. Charlie is sure to be worrying."

"Its only four. He said to be back by seven." I frown deeper, the discomfort returning.

"There it is again!" Edward leans forward, looking in my eyes. I feel my knees go weak and start to tremble. I've had vampires look me in the eyes, but I've _never_ had one make me go breathless. "Aura, how are you feeling right now?" he asks as he flicks a look at Jasper.

I hesitate. "Breathless. A little irritated at Sh-April. Did I say breathless?" I giggle a little, startling not only Edward, but myself as well. _Oh, you freakin' vampire, making me all giggle-and-laugh like a freakin' crushing prep. Why do you do this to me?_ I sigh, all need to giggle dissipating with a heavy feeling of fatigue falling on my shoulders.

He stares at me, something changing in those perfect eyes. Slowly, they're getting darker, turning into a deep, dark black. "Aura . . . there's something I need to do. Will you let me?" He's leaning forward slowly, his face just inches from mine.

I lick my lips, seeing him watch the movement. I take my bottom lip into my mouth, worrying on it with my teeth and his tongue flicks out to wet his lips. "What is it that you need to do, Edward?" I ask coyly, a small smile forming on my lips.

He growls quietly, sending shivers down my spine. I lean forward, pressing my mouth to his and wrapping my arms around his neck. His mouth is cold and warm at the same time, hard yet soft. The taste, Oh God, the _taste_! Better than anything in the entire world! I moan and lean into him, feeling his hands ghost over my sides and lock behind me at my lower back. Its like dancing with danger, the thrills and chills mixed in. Our mouths open, his cool and delicious breath sliding into my mouth, making me shiver again. His tongue flicks over my bottom lip, making me jump. He chuckles, sending vibrations through him and into me.

I pull away when I finally need to take in some fresh air. Well, as fresh as air can be these days. "God, I feel like I was turning blue!" I announce, taking deep gulps of the precious oxygen.

He chuckles again, not moving his arms from around me. "You kind of were, love. I was about to let off, but you were determined to not let me go."

Emmett scoffs. "You were eating each other's face. Seriously, weren't they Jazz?" Emmett looks at the southerner with a grin.

Jasper nods, a sly smile on his face. "I imagine so, my brother." His expression goes innocent when Edward looks at him. "What? I didn't do a _thing_. Swear." He gives a grin that makes Edward tense. When he said 'thing,' it came out as 'thang.'

I run my fingers through Edward's hair, momentarily distracting him from whatever he was about to do. His hair is soft as silk, luxurious as Egyptian cotton. I start to tug, pulling it into weird little spikes. After a bit, he looks like he's had someone running their hands through his hair all day. Well, actually, it was only a few minutes. Yeah, I'm _that_ good.

When I stop, he groans. "No, no, don't. That felt good."

I laugh. "Poor Eddie." I roll my eyes and lean in to kiss him again.

Like the first, we stand there with our arms around each other tightly, breathing into each other's mouth. This time, Alice and Rosalie link their arms around mine and pull me away. "No!" I exclaim, surprised and angered. I feel that twinge in my eyes again and ignore it. "Edward! Save me from the insane people!" I call.

Emmett and Jasper are walking alongside him, both grinning, with their hands grasping his arms to keep him from rushing over and saving me.

"Noooooooooo!" I yell as they pull me into yet another store. These next few hours are going to be torture.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooooooo? Whatcha think? Personally, if the kisses are supposed to progress to something hotter, I think I might have to up the rating. ;) Do you think I should? Go on, tell me! Press that thing right down there and LET ME KNOW! It can't be perfect, I

_**must**_** have errors. Cuz no one's perfect. Is Jasper not southern enough? Should Edward and Aura kiss more? Should Aura kill April or Shade or whoever the hell she is? Or should Edward kill April or Shade or whoever the hell she is? What do you think Kristopher or Kristoff or whoever the hell **_**he**_** is will do?**

**If you totally just skipped over that, just review and tell me what you think. :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Le sigh. I'm kinda sad right now. My dog is sick. He won't eat and he might die from his condition. Hello, depression, my friend. I've missed you so. Anyway, have a chapter. Writing makes me happy.**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 4

The next morning, Sunday, I wake to the sound of the front door slamming, followed by a swear. A quite colorful one, too. I close my eyes, trying to force myself back to sleep. I fail at it and end up rolling out of bed onto the floor with a THUD. I groan and roll to my back, staring at the shopping bags that I had yet to unpack.

With a defeated sigh, I crawl over and start pulling things out and putting them on my dresser to examine them closer. The first thing I pull out is bright red silk. It looks kind of like a shirt. At closer inspection, it is. It's a long-sleeve fire truck red silk shirt that buttons up.

I grimace at it and set it down. Next I pull out a pair of six inch stiletto heels the color of orchids. These it stare at with wide eyes a moment. Then I shrug and stand, sliding my feet into the death traps. As I straighten, I wobble a little, then regain balance. I take a hesitant step, then another, and another, then start to slowly walk around my room. Its been a while since I had wore my boots.

When I make it back to my bags, no worse for wear other than a slight ache in my heels, I find a shirt the exact same color of the shoes. Its short-sleeved with a small black rose over the pocket area. It's a pull on, so I like it a little more.

Another few bags latter, I'm in the accessories. As I get near the bottom, something catches my eye. It's a silver ring. A silver ring with a lion done in red, making it stand out in vivid color. I trace the outline, seeing other little symbols in it too. The it clicks. This symbol is the Cullen crest. I drop the ring quickly.

Where I come from, when a "family" of vampires gives something with their crest on it, they're offering protection. But they also want something in return. Whoever, _whatever_, it is, they _**always**_ want something in return. I can't accept it because I've already got the protection of a different coven. It may not be the best coven around, but I have that protection. Slowly, that discomfort comes back to my eyes, making me squirm around.

I turn and pick up the mirror that the coven had given me, tracing the gold dragon on the back of the pewter antique. Under it is a chalice. Over it is the Latin term, _Momento Mori_, translating to 'remember to die'. I sigh, thinking back to the times where everything was worse.

_**Flashback**_

_**(third person)**_

_Arizona, 2008_

A teenage girl is running down an alley, her hood up and her jeans soaking wet. Her feet have long gone numb from the cold. Its nighttime in the warm city of Phoenix, Arizona, but it had rained and a cold front had come in, making the place seem like a different planet. She pauses at the end of the alley, looking both ways when she gets to the street, then looking behind her. She looks back down the street to her right, staring longingly at her home, where her mother and step-father are probably still sleeping, it being two in the morning and everything. Then she sighs and turns left, walking slowly away from her family.

Behind her, a man dressed in black follows stealthily behind, ducking behind things when she glances back. He knows that sometimes he moves too slow and she catches just the edge of his black leather duster, but he likes the way her heart skips a beat then speeds a little when she does. He enjoys stalking his prey almost as much as he does feeding. Well, not even close to how much he enjoys feeding. He enjoys playing God for a few moments, deciding whether or not the human lives another day or dies.

She slips in a puddle, almost crashing onto the pavement.

A pair of strong hands catch her, steadying her cautiously. The owner of the hands turns the girl around to face him, smirking like he'd just been told he was now the owner of the world. "You should be more careful, my dear. I would hate for someone so young to be taken down by a puddle."

She looks up into his scarlet eyes, purple meeting red for the first time. Her heart picks up its beat and she tries to wrench her arms out of his hands. Without meaning to, he holds on tighter, staring into that beautiful purple.

_So unique_, he thinks, gazing at the girl more gently now, trying to look into her soul. _So beautiful. I want to see these eyes forever._ Then she blinks and looks down the street at something, breaking the spell she had unintentionally set on the vampire. He growls and shoves her away, making her stumble into a building. He cringes at the sound of her gasp of pain when her back hits the brick wall then turns and stalks away.

She stares after the man, feeling the ache in her back slowly dissipate. She rolls her shoulders then pushes off the wall. She hardly has gone anywhere, just a few feet from the alleyway entrance. She groans and walks faster to her destination, a slight limp in her step.

_**~A half-hour later~**_

The girl walks up to a plain red-brick apartment building, stopping to be paged in by someone. When a tenant presses the button to let her in, she wrenches the door open quickly, sliding quietly inside. The vampire follows, grabbing the door before it closes all the way. He steps inside, catches her scent, then creeps along after her up the stairs.

She pauses at a door and knocks two times, pauses, then knocks again. The door opens to show a tall pale woman with white hair cascading down her back and glowing red eyes set into a pretty face. Her plump lips turn up into a half-grin as she steps back to let the violet-eyed girl in. Her red eyes flick to the stairs to meet the red eyes of the vampire that had followed the girl. She growls under her breath, showing teeth in a silent snarl.

The male vampire nods, showing he understands the warning, then turns and walks down the stairs, sneering at the dirty steps in distaste. _Ah, Shade. You always take my meals. One day, I'll get what I want. One day . . . ._

Inside the room, the violet-eyed girl is sitting sedately at a round table in the kitchen area. To her left, a male sits next to her, red-eyed and black-haired. He smiles at her reassuringly, obviously in love with the little girl. He puts his hand over her's and she smiles back at him, sliding her fingers between his.

"Alright, love birds. Shadow, you were followed by a vampire. This is unacceptable. Do you understand?" the white-haired girl says, taking a seat in front of the violet-eyed girl.

The violet-eyed girl nods. "I understand completely, Shade. I apologize. Was he blond with red eyes and a black leather trench coat?" She quickly looks at her other companion, seeing that he's still staring adoringly at her.

"Yes. You've met him?" At the girl's nod, she continues. "His name is Tarence de Marco, the father of Maria de Marco, and our brother. He's been hunting in this area for a few weeks, so I imagine that he would choose someone like you for a meal. You _are_ out at two AM while it rains in a hoodie that hides your face." The woman raises an eyebrow at the girl.

The girl looks down at her hand entwined with her other companion's. "I've come to say that I'm going to be leaving." The hand she's looking at tightens around her's almost painfully.

The male speaks the first time this meeting. "You're not leaving us," he growls, yanking her up and into his lap. In her ear, he murmurs, "You're not leaving me." The he slides his nose down her neck, turns her head, and kisses her deeply.

The girl closes her eyes, leaning into his touch, moaning when his hands graze over her sensitive sides. When she pulls away to breath, her eyes are the color of a fresh bruise. "I have to, Kristoff. My mother is sending me away to a town the size of a ant's brain. She says its to bond with my father, but I know its because she doesn't want me to influence her kid with Phil. She doesn't know that I know yet." The girls sighs heavily and tucks her face in the crook of the male's neck. "I don't want to go, believe me, I _don't_. I know _no one _there. Here, I have you guys."

"I don't want you to go either," the male mutters, slowly rubbing her back. "I'm sure my sister feels the same."

The woman rolls her eyes. "Of course I don't want her to go. I've grown attached to the little nuisance." She grins playfully at the girl when she looks back. Then she visibly sobers up. "I'm serious, Shadow. I would miss you. You're like my daughter." Then her gaze flicks to her brother. "Or my sister-in-law."

The male groans and rolls his eyes. The girl in his arms just laughs then sighs.

The woman leans forward in her seat. "I have a compromise. You tell us where you're going, we come along and meet you there."

The girl blinks slowly. "Why didn't I think of that? That's a great idea! Its Forks, Washington. I'll be living with my father, Charlie Swan. He's the police chief of that ant's brain-sized city."

The woman nods, thinking. "I'm pretty sure there's a coven there. The Cullers? The Cuddlers? Anyway, there's maybe seven people in it, so its really large. Maybe they can protect you until we get there."

The girl narrows her eyes. "I still don't see why I need protection. I've done nothing wrong."

The woman cackles. "Honey, you know about us. That's all it takes."

_**End Flashback**_

_**(back to Aura POV)**_

I turn the mirror around and gasp. My eyes are the color of blood. The mirror falls from my grasp, landing with a dull _thud_ on the floor. I stare at my wall, shocked. Was it the memory that had me so worked up that I was seeing things? Maybe it was just seeing them here? I close my eyes, taking slow, deep breaths, then bend and pick up the mirror. I take one last deep breath, then turn it around to show my normal violet.

I give a shaky laugh and set the mirror back down, face down so it shows the crest of the de Marcos. Then I reach down and slide the ring on my left ring finger, feeling my defiant streak show. To hell with the vampire laws. I no longer give a shit.

I pick up some dirty clothes and go down stairs to wash them, stopping on the way to look at the clock in the hall. Only eight AM. I'd spent a while, maybe two hours, putting the clothes and things away. So I was an early riser today! I crinkle my nose in distaste as I continue down the hall. When I finish, I walk into the kitchen to see a note next to the phone.

_Jake called._ it said simply. Ah, shit. I groan and smack my forehead. I'd forgotten to call him after getting home yesterday. I sigh and pick up my cell, which I had plugged up right after getting in yesterday, going through my contacts to find him. I press dial and start rummaging around the cabinets, looking for something that doesn't need to be cooked.

"Hello?" he answers. He sounds like he was asleep. I smirk and pull down a box of poptarts.

"Hey, Jake. I'm sorry I forgot to call. Alice and Rose are freaking shopping maniacs. I didn't get away until late into the afternoon and then I just ate, showered, and slept. I was too tired to even _try_ to do homework."

"Its cool, Aura. But, uh, no offence, you don't seem like the type to do homework."

I grinned and tugged on the wrapper of the poptarts. Smart boy. "Yeah, you caught me. So, how about lunch today? My treat. You know, to make up for not calling yesterday."

"Oh, I don't know. Let me check my calendar. Seems I'm free all day. Oh no, I have school tomorrow. The horror. Anyway. What time? I'll pick you up."

"Actually, I was thinking of riding my bike. Meet me at Forks' only diner at one?" I ask hopefully. I haven't rode Yew in almost a day now! Oh, she must think I've forgotten her!

"I think that's okay. See you there. Bye Aura."

"Bye Jake!" I hang up then jump up and run to the garage. When I reach the door, I fling it open and see Yew standing there and shining in all her glory. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't forget you, I swear! Things came up and I had to ride in this huge Jeep with people on both sides of me! Oh, I missed you!" As I speak, I grab a cloth and slowly wipe the chrome, making it shine brighter.

When I finish, she's gleaming. I smile lovingly, throw the cloth back on the table, then walk back to my room, looking for something to put on for my to wear.

_**~Twenty minutes before one~**_

I'm standing in my towel, my hair still damp, looking for a shirt. I know I have it in that color, I just down know where! When I get down to the bottom of a pile of clothes, I see it. I grab it before it can disappear and yank it out. "Victory!" I shout, holding the shirt into the air. The thing is, it's a white shirt. My _only_ white shirt, to be exact.

I put on my black underwear, slip the shirt on, and plunge back into the mass of clothes.

_**~Ten minutes before one~**_

I'm standing in front of my full-body mirror, debating on whether I should wear my spider web ear rings or my silver hoops when my cell vibrates in my jeans pocket. My new ringtone follows closely behind, belting out 'Miss Murder' by AFI. I quickly pull it out and open it.

"Forks morgue, where we have the best cold ones. Aura Swan speaking, how may I help you?" I answer, deciding that spider-shaped studs would be best. I pick them up and start putting them on while I speak.

"I'm going to be a few minutes late, I got a flat," Jacob's rich voice tells me as I pull out my make-up.

"Oh no! Do you want me to swing by and get you?" I ask, doing my eyeliner at the same time.

"Naw, I got a spare in the trunk. I was just calling you to let you know. Nice answer, by the way."

"Thanks. Takes me a while to come up with 'em. Got to go, bye," I reply, fixing a smudge of my eyeshadow with my pinkie. He tells me bye and hangs up as well, giving me both hands to work with. I grin at my reflection then frown. I turn back around, pick up a black vest with white pinstripe, and put that on over my shirt. Much better. Then I pick up my black lipstick and resume my gussy-up-ing.

_**~Five minutes before one~**_

I pick up my helmet and set it down carefully on top of my head, making sure not to nudge my hair clips out of place. I sigh as I sit on the seat of my Nightster, looking up at the driveway through the garage door. I walk it out until its just outside the door, lean over, and press the button to close the door. I goes down smoothly and quietly. I walk Yew up to the street then crank her up. When she roars to life I grin and rub the handlebars. I turn her out onto the road and take off like a bullet.

_**~Twelve minutes after one~**_

When I get there, heads turn and I see Jake on the sidewalk, leaning on the hood of his car. He whistles appreciatively when I cut the motor, silencing her purr.

"What is that, a 2009 Harley Davidson Sportster Nightster? Nice." He eyes Yew for a long time, me standing just off to the side, watching him as he does so.

"You enjoy motorcycles?" I ask while we wait for our food.

He nods and swallows a mouthful of soda. "I always wanted one, but I don't have the money. I like Harley Davidson a lot, so I know about every model they've made in the past, maybe, ten to fifteen years."

I lean forward, excited. "Have you seen the 2010 models?"

He grins his blinding smile. "Of course I have. My favorite is the CVO Ultra Classic Electra Glide . . . ." **(pic on pro if you wanna see it)**

We spend our lunch talking about motorcycles and eating our food.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sooooo...yeah. Still sad. Review to cheer me up? No, really, I'm serious. I'd love to see that I have a review. It makes me grin and bounce in my seat, usually. So please review. I need your feedback, my dearies.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay, reviews! Thanks, it warms my heart. Dog's doing a bit better. Maybe this can all be in the past soon... Here's your chapter, my wonderful people!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter 5

_The walls are stone. I know this from running my hands slowly over them. They're damp, water clinging to my fingers when I pull them away. The floor is cold and smooth, probably packed dirt. There's no light, no windows, nothing. I'm sitting on the floor, shivering, feeling my strength slowly slip out of me. I whimper and dig my fingers deep in the earth, finding it is, indeed, dirt._

_Suddenly, light fills the room, making me momentarily blind. Cold, smooth hands roughly jerk me to my feet and drag me out of my room, making me stumble along after whoever it is. We stop, me bumping into something rock hard._ _Slowly, I realize that's the person, thing, whatever, that's been hauling me where we were going._

"_Spostare, idiota ragazza!" __a rough voice tells me, pushing me demandingly._

"_Dove sono? Che cosa è questo posto?" I ask frantically, startling myself. I can speak Italian?_

_Harsh laughter follows. "Sei in un inferno," whoever responds. Another push and I'm in another room, the light dimmer and allowing me to see a little better. Behind a table sits a woman. Her hair is long, almost touching the floor, and the color of coal only with shine. Her eyes are the color of steel, glinting dangerously in the candlelight._

"_Tu sei il cacciatore?" she asks calmly, motioning with her head for the other person to leave. She takes in my ragged appearance, her eyes pausing at my neck, where a large pendant on a sliver chain hangs. _

"_Si," I respond in a uneven voice, staring at her in distaste._

"_Do you speak English?" she asks, staring at the pendant curiously._

"_I do."_

"_Would you care for a glass of water?" she asks, looking back at the closed door. At my nod, she tilts her head, not looking at me. One cold hand touches my shoulder lightly while the other holds out a cup of water._

_I down it then set it on her desk. "May I sit?" I ask, looking at one of the plush red chairs in front of her desk. The other with the cold hands coughs and shifts around. I smirk, remember it to be bad etiquette to ask to sit and not be invited to._

_The woman laughs. It's a hearty sound, full of emotion. "You are a strong-willed, not to mention __**rude**__, individual. Have a seat, Christina de Amour. I have heard that you have a family in the neighboring city. Is this true?"_

_I feel my chest tighten in fear. How had she known? "I neither confirm nor deny," I answer blandly. A small smile plays on her lips at my reply._

"_An interesting answer. Almost as interesting as your necklace. What is the meaning of the symbol?" she asks, leaning with her elbows on the desk, her hands tucked under her chin, as she stares._

_I nibble on my lip a little then sigh dejectedly. "It is the symbol of the Auriati. That is the family of my best friend, Aliana Auriati. She lives in northern Rome. Where is this? This one," I jerk my head back at the other, "said it is hell. Is it really? Have I died and gone to hell?" I've not changed from my flat voice throughout this._

_The woman slowly shakes her head and tilts back in her seat. "Forgive him, for he is demented. Well, as demented as he allows. This Aliana. How old is she? What does she look like?"_

_I groan and look down, not wanting to betray my friend of fifteen years. "Wait. How do I know you won't go hunt her down as well?" I ask suspiciously, narrowing my eyes._

"_Mia caro, I have better things to do with my time. Tell me what she looks like. Tell me how old she is. Tell me of any family she has. This is not a request. This is a demand. Do you understand?"_

_I gulp and look back up into her cold eyes. "She's around 5 foot ten inches with long flame red hair. Her eyes are the strangest color of purple I've ever seen. She slender, with enough muscle to challenge the best heavy lifter. She doesn't work out; it comes to her naturally. Desmond and Aliana are dating."_

"_Desmond?" the woman asks, her eyes sparkling mischievously._

"_Damn," I mutter, "Yes. Desmond is my older brother. They hope to get married. She . . . she's pregnant with twins. They met through me. You ignored my question." I narrow my eyes and lean back in my chair, my chin raised defiantly._

"_Was it love at first sight?" she asks in a sigh. She grins when I grind my teeth. "Yes, I know, Christina. I've neglected to answer your question." She stands and walks to a nearby candle. "I love fire. The way the flame jumps around on the wick. Any colors or scents. Like this one. This one is purple and smells like violets. Do you like violets?" She turns around, holding the slender purple candle. Slowly, she wafts smoke toward me, making me inhale violet-smelling smoke. It becomes too much and makes me cough. "Oh, sorry. Tell me, does this hurt?" She pours wax down on my arm, making me scream in pain. "Oh it must. Trattenerla. Rapidamente, adesso." The other's cold hands wrap around my wrists, holding them to the chair arms._

_I cringe and try to wiggle out of his grasp. She pours more wax on me, making me scream louder, longer. A small smile plays on her lips as she sets down the candle and opens a drawer. _

_She draws out a long silver knife and a flip-open lighter. My eyes are going wide and I feel despair settle heavily in my chest._

**Reality**

I wake screaming, clutching my right side. "Oh God, oh God, oh God," I pant when I realize it was only a dream. I run my hands through my hair and wipe a hand over my face. I had been sweating. My hair stuck to my cheeks and forehead. A loud thump tells me that Charlie has rolled out of bed. I hear the floorboards creak as he stands and the sounds of him rushing down the hall. He wrenches open the door to find me still gasping for breath

"Aura? Are you okay?" he asks groggily.

"Io sto bene," I whisper.

He blinks. "What?"

"I'm fine. Nightmare. Go back to bed." I move my eyes from my bedspread to his face. "Seriously. Fine. Here, I'll show you, no body wounds." I start to rise and he backs out.

"No, no, I believe you. Uh . . . probably won't be here in the morning. Gotta be at work early."

"'Night, dad."

"'Night Aura." He slowly closes my door and I listen to him plod back to his room. Its not long until he's snoring like a buzz saw. He's probably not even under the covers.

I roll my eyes and lightly hop to my feet. I walk gingerly to my window and push it, hoping to God it doesn't squeak. It opens silently enough, surprising me. There's a click when it opens all the way and I cringe, remembering the click of the lighter when she had flicked it open. I take a deep breath of the cool air then look down at the ground. Under my window sits a pale figure dressed in black.

I lean some out and try to see the face. The person looks up, startling me. Amber eyes stare into my own purple and I catch the glint of bronze hair. "Edward?" I ask, my face turning into a mask of confusion. Beautiful laughter drifts up on the wind.

"Yes? Oh, Aura. Take a step back from the window. I'm coming in." He gracefully pushes off the ground, leans down and brushes some mud off his shoe, then straightens and turns to look up again. "Come on, move."

I quickly scramble away from the window and fall back onto my bed, watching the window. I hear a few quick thuds against the wall outside then two Converse-clad feet pop in my window, followed by baggy black pants, a MCR shirt, and the most wonderful face in the world. His hair is windswept, showing one ear and covering one eye. He's still got that ear ring in with the lion on it.

I feel my face light up and I reach back and pick up my ring from my bedside table. I quickly put it on my left ring finger and hold my hand out for him to see. He grins his beautiful crooked grin and pulls me into his arms.

"Mine forever now," he mutters in my ear, his cool breath making me shiver. He kisses me right under my ear then slowly trails kisses across to my mouth, just on the corner.

I groan. "Don't tease me," I murmur to him, staring into his golden eyes. A slow smile plays over my lips. "Or I'll tease back." I pull away and he sighs when he loses my heat. "Guess what I did yesterday."

He blinks. "Did your homework?" He sounds sarcastic.

I laugh, giving him a are-you-kidding look. "Afraid not, _mia caro_. I hung out with Jake. We went out to the diner and ate lunch. Talked about motorcycles." I smirk at his expression which is slowly going darker and darker, anger practically radiating off of him. Then his face goes blank.

"_Mia caro_? When did you start talking Italian?" he asks, looking at me with strong curiosity.

I cringe and look down at my hands. Then I explained my dream to him as best as I can remember.

Obviously, he's a little angry. Well, more like livid. He's pacing across my floor, hands clasped behind his back. Out of nowhere, he's right next to me, his hands covering mine. "You shouldn't have had to go through that. I'm so sorry, love." He kisses my temple.

I frown at the air in front of me. "Why are you sorry? It was my mind, my subconscious, probably my ancestry. Hell, that could have been my aunt from however long ago. I'll ask mom about it later today. Oh, my. Its four o'clock! I guess I should go ahead and get ready for school."

Now he frowns. "Yeah, I should get back home. Want me to drive you to school? Its going to rain cats and dogs this morning. Wouldn't want you to destroy your bike." He smiles a little when I nod enthusiastically. He stands then bends down and kisses my forehead.

I grimace and stand too. Then I press my lips to his. Oh, delicious! He presses me against the wall next to my window and trails kisses down my neck, his cool breath fanning over my over-heated skin. "You - Edward, you - oh, that feels good . . . wait, you need to -" He cuts me off, pressing his mouth firmly to mine.

He pulls away and puts his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry, I need to what, now?" he breaths.

I blink. What was I saying? Oh yeah. "Remember, you have to go home?" I don't sound very confident.

He huffs and sits on my windowsill, one foot propped up on the sill while the other hangs loosely on the outside on the house, thumping lightly on the siding. "Kiss goodbye?" he asks hopefully, a sexy grin gracing his beautiful features.

I roll my eyes and kiss his cheek. "Now leave before I push you off, _idiota_." I give him a gentle shove and he rocks, moving with it.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot! I'm just intellectually challenged!" He sticks his tongue out at me and pushes gracefully from my window, landing lightly before he turns, blows me a kiss, and runs off in a blur.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Alrighty, my dearies. This seems mostly filler, bringing our two goths closer together in the form of nightmares. Sorry its so short. Just haven't got anything else to add to this chapter without making it maybe fourteen pages long by smashing in the next chapter. I ask you,

_**mia **_**lovely loves, to review. Oh, and if you don't know how to speak or read Italian or whatever, there's a translator on Google. Sorry if its not correct, because Google can be an **_**idiota**_**. You can probably figure out what that means. XD Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
